Itsuki Aoi/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Itsuki Aoi (Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE) Summoned * "My name's Itsuki Aoi. Nice to meet you! I'm not really sure how I can help, but...I'll give it my best shot! Looking forward to working with you." Home * "I never would've believed worlds like this existed before I became Chrom's Mirage Master..." * "I don't have any particular goal in mind for myself—but if I can help Tsubasa and the rest, I'll be happy." * "If you need help on patrol, send me a message. Er... In my world we'd use Topic to send messages, but..." * "I want all the friends I've made here to visit my world someday. Trust me, the performances are worth the trip." * "Have courage! Get out there and win! Oh, uh...I was just practicing some poses. It's the performer in me." * "Proper greetings are important no matter what world you're in. That's why Friend sent me!" (Greeting from friend) * "You know, back at Fortuna, I was always worrying about what I could do for my friends. But after coming to this world, I think I finally found an answer in what you do, Kiran. You're always there to look out for your friends, always ready to take on whatever troubles come their way... Having someone like you around can make a world of difference! ...I want to be someone like that too. Thank you for helping me realize that. You have my support as long as I'm here—however long that is!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Itsuki Aoi, with Fortuna Entertainment. I hope to make it big, someday." * "*startled sound* Is there something you need?" * "Sure is different around here. Allies don't follow up on weak points, do they? Well, I'll get used to it." * "So many people, from so many places...it reminds me of Shibuya Crossing!" * "I'm so lucky I get to partner up with Chrom." * "He may not realize it yet, but Itsuki has the potential to be a great lord." * "Itsuki has shown me the wondrous power of the world of entertainment." * "My alter ego has such clear eyes..." * "I just want what's best for everyone at Fortuna." * "You're the one in charge, here. Where you lead, we'll follow." Map * "Good to go." * "Let's overwhelm them!" * "Ready." * "Leave it to me." Level Up * "All right! Now it's time to stretch myself even further." (5-6 stats up) * "Nice. Feeling good! If I can keep this pace, I'll really go places." (3-4 stats up) * "Ugh. I should be better by now..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you for always encouraging me like this. I'll do everything I can to meet your expectations." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Got it!" * "Now's my chance!" * "Chrom taught me this one!" * Chrom: We won't be defeated! * Chrom: The future is ours! * Chrom: With me, Itsuki! Defeat * "Sorry...everyone..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes